


Feldspar and the Missing Stick of Truth

by no_remedy_for_memories



Category: South Park
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Written in third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_remedy_for_memories/pseuds/no_remedy_for_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were always three thieves of Zaron who were of great use to everybody. Except, ever since the two top thieves were beginning to get unbelievably selfish, there was only one thief Zaron could look up to.</p><p>And his name was Feldspar.</p><p>And he needs to find the Stick of Truth to save Zaron from despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feldspar and the Missing Stick of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> [ This story is written in third person! ]
> 
> If characters are out of character, I apologize for that. I try to watch South Park in order, but often it is all over the place so I still do not know a certain character's personality.
> 
> But forget about all that, onwards, to the story!

"Stop insulting me, smartass! Agh, why won't you cooperate? I swear, you fucking thieves are so hard to understand!" The "Dark Lord" stomps in anger, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Feldspar give him that, 'really, are you serious right now' look, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to work with you, simple as that. Especially since you're acting like a five year old having a tantrum." He can hear a snicker coming from one of his minions that causes the Dark Lord to turn around and glare at him to shut up. It works immediately. He turns back to the thief, shaking his head with a sigh. He presses his fingers to his temple, squinting and in deep thought.

"I'll kill you if you don't work with me." It's an empty threat and Feldspar knows it.

"You're bluffing." He doesn't hesitate to say, unflinching. Feldspar stares into his brown eyes, filled with anger. The Dark Lord draws out his sword, pointing it at Feldspar's neck. Still, he does not flinch. He's unfazed by the thought of death or pain. It took a lot of training to get used to the thoughts and pain. He doesn't ever want to speak about the scars that gracefully covers his body, but it was from training and his pain tolerance is at least higher.

"I  _am not_ bluffing!" The king hisses through his teeth, pressing the blade just slightly further against his neck, breaking skin. The thief doesn't move, nor does he blink. He snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you are. I am of use to you, a top thief. Drawing my blood would be useless, and a dumb decision." When he just stares at Feldspar, his sword retreating, he knows he was right, and he holds back a smirk. 

"Tch, we could have been the strongest together." A glint in the evil one's eyes; he has a plan. Whatever it is though, Feldspar doesn't give a shit. All he wants is freedom. It's kind of uncomfortable with the rope slowly but surely cutting off his blood circulation, and not to mention, the wooden pole probably isn't good for his back. 

With a snap of his fingers and one glance at Feldspar, he and his men leave the room and shut the door, leaving him to see black. The color of his soul. (That was kind of dumb.) 

Footsteps faded out and he slides out a small blade he's obtained recently. He begins slicing at the rope- well, at least he hopes it's the rope, and when he feel the first layer break, he's encouraged to keep doing it. When he's successfully cut the ropes tying his hands together, he pushes the rest of the rope off and wraps it as nice and as small as it can be, looking around for his bag to store it in.

Shoving the rope in and sliding the bag over his shoulders (a nice, navy blue bag), he walks over to where he assumes the door is calmly. He tries to grasp the knob, when he realizes. That's not a door. That is indeed, a wall, and he is making a fool of himself right now. He's  _so_ lucky that others aren't present with him.

Finding where the door actually is, he grabs the knob and swings the door open when he realizes. That the Dark Lord and his minions are fucking _idiots_ , because they tried to barricade the door by nailing wood over the door frame without realizing that the fucking door only swung one way, and that was inwards. He crawls under the wood (unfortunately, their brains did not register that you could crawl under such trap) and stands back up, brushing the dirt off of his outfit and cape.

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted from behind Feldspar. He sighs, turning around and sliding his knives out from his sleeves, unsheathing them (like a total badass). 

"What the fuck do you want." It came out more like a demand than question, but that's pretty much how he rolls. Knives in both hands, he was ready to take this guy head on.

"Whoa there, Felds, relax a bit, dude! I'm not here to hurt you." The familiar voice and way of speech triggers Feldspar's curiosity. He raises an eyebrow and walk towards him, knives still equipped. The heavily armored "minion" lifts his mask to reveal a face he's run into before. "It's me, Stan. I'm here to help you break out."

"You're here to bring me back to your king because he wants to assign me a mission." He corrects,  rolling his eyes at him. He turns his heels and walks to where he thinks the exit is, but Stan grabs his shoulder and stops him.

"Dude, maybe you're right, but's important. It's about the Stick of Truth." He's trying hard to reason with the thief, but Feldspar loves to make things complicated.

"I don't give a shit about the that stupid twig, go find another thief. There's about 2 others who are better than me, dipshit." It's true, while other thieves want the stick, Feldspar doesn't give a fuck about it. That's probably why people always go to him in terms of the Stick of Truth; he doesn't give a shit about it, so he doesn't try to back stab the quest giver. It's pretty funny as well, because one of his attacks is actually back stabbing the person.

"No, Feldspar, you have to understand. We've looked everywhere, even here, the stick is nowhere to be found. Not on a person, not in a kingdom. It's gone. It's like... It vanished from time and space." Feldspar sticks up his middle finger at Stan, but then he thinks about Zaron. He's kind of an asshole, a selfish one, but then sometimes he had to care about Zaron. It's his home, and people looks up to him. The children, too. And he imagines their pained faces, hope draining from their eyes and falling into a deep despair if they find out that he, the great Feldspar, refused to help their kingdom find their other hope, the Stick of Truth.

"You know what, fine. I'll work with all you guys, but you all owe me a favor. Got that?" He agrees reluctantly, grumbling. Stan's face immediately lights up and he cringes. "Oh no, tone it down on the happiness, will you."

* * *

Stan told Feldspar all about getting the armor and trying to disguise as one of the Dark Lord's (or as Stan told him his real name, Clyde) minions just to try and find him. The thief found it stupid that he did that, but then again, he  _is_ stupid. Getting to know him better made him more tolerable, and maybe a good temporary teammate. 

When the two of them entered the Elven Kingdom (after Stan changed back into his normal clothing), everybody turns towards the two. When realizing that Feldspar was accompanying Stan, they all bow. Subconsciously, he rolls his eyes. Sat in the throne was king Kyle, who beckoned Stan to come forth and take his place next to him like how he always would. He leaves Feldspar's side to do so and he doesn't really care.

"Welcome, Feldspar." Kyle greets him when he kneels on one knee in front of him. He bows his head.

"Hello, your highness." Feldspar says back.

"Surely, my trustworthy warrior, Stan, has told you about the missing stick?" He nods. "Good. Well, I will supply you with more information about your mission. You say thieves work alone, correct?" He narrows his eyes up to him, nodding again.

"Yes, your highness." He bites his lower lip, he knows where this is going.

"Well unfortunately, you're going to have to form a small temporary team for the journey. Hopefully, you don't end up killing these teammates of yours." There is a glint of humor in the king's eyes, and Feldspar wants to punch him so badly, but he holds himself back. "The king of Kupa Keep and I, have decided that your journey will include..." He holds his breath. He does  _not_ want an inexperienced fighter going into battle with him. If there is any, that is, but he knows there most likely will be one, some day. "Token Black, Leopold Stotch and Jimmy Valmer." He kind of knows them all. He doesn't know them in battle, though.

"U-Uh, your majesty, I prefer Butters." The blond said from the crowd. King Kyle looked at him before sighing.

"Very well, Butters. Now, resume your day, and for those who are preparing to set off on their journey with Feldspar, please resume your practicing. Feldspar, approach." Feldspar does. He gets up from his one knee and walks over, crossing his arms.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asks, trying not to avert his gaze out of boredom.

"I suppose I need to tell you about Token, Le-  _Butters_ , and Jimmy." The king starts. "Token is a healer. He'll certainly be helpful along your journey. Butters is a paladin, extremely good with his hammer. And Jimmy, don't underestimate him. He might be a cripple, but he's bard with a powerful lute. He can give give you strength, defense, all that stuff. Now, you better rest up before the long journey. Go. Stan, show him his room."

* * *

The bed felt like a cloud sent from Heaven. Laying on it made him feel drowsy, and before he knew it, he passed out. A knock on his door, however, brought him back to reality.

"Feldspar! We have a problem! The Dark Lord's minions are attacking us!"  _Great_. Feldspar thought. He fixes his hat before sliding off the bed reluctantly, walking over to the door.

"Alright, I'm coming. Status on the fight?"

"So far, neither of us are winning or losing." The top thief yanks the door open, not looking at Stan. 

"Don't you have minions to fight?" Feldspar asks, looking at the warrior out of the corner of his eyes.

"I cannot disobey the king's request." Stan answers, looking forward. Feldspar sighs heavily, looking at Stan directly this time.

"Go protect your king, Stan. And do  _not_ disobey me. If your lover dies because of your refusal to go defend him, it's not my fault." Stan piped up at that, crossing his arms and huffing.

"He is my  _king_ , not my  _lover_!" He growls, trying to control his faint blush. "You're fucking absurd, dude. I'm not gay! But you know what. You're right, he's probably going to do something dumb and end up dying. Catch you later, Feldspar!" Stan shouts, running down the tree-castle.

"He ran off because he wanted to avoid talking about his love affair with king Kyle." Feldspar shrugs, narrowing his eyes to see who was falling in step beside him. It appears to be the healer, Token Black.

"Tch, he makes it so obvious that he's in love with Kyle. Anyways, what's up? Isn't there a battle going on? People need healing, you know." He says to Token, finally acknowledging the other person next to Token.

"It is true. Also, I am here to introduce you to Tweek." Token motions over to the blond, who hears his name and jumps up.

"Y-yeah! My name's Tweek." 

"Unfortunately, Butters got stabbed in the eye. The injury is pretty bad, so we have to pull him out of the journey. So Tweek, a well trained barbarian, is going to replace him. You're gonna love him. At least, that's what Jimmy told me." Token explains to him, and he nods slowly. 

"Okay. As long as he's good, I don't care." The thief mutters, looking at Tweek up and down. He looks okay, he supposes.

"Trust me, he is good. Now, I have fighters to tend to. See you guys!" And the healer rushes off, ready to go fuck shit up. Or rather, un-fuck shit up. Does that make sense? Probably yeah.

"Ahem. So you're the Feldspar everybody has been talking about?" The barbarian asks, and Feldspar shrugs. 

"Yeah, but I doubt I'm  _that_ reliable." He confesses, the battle cries getting louder as they got closer to the outside.

"Well, with what everybody has been telling me, I bet you're super reliable! Sure, you might be selfish at times, but you're trying to find the Stick of Truth for Zaron, right? That's what I heard, anyways. I hope you are what everybody says, though." Tweek rubs the back of his head while Feldspar looks at him, blinking.

"You don't know much about me, huh?" Feldspar questions under his breath. Tweek seems to catch his words, though.

 "Barely anything, really. That's why I'm not sure whether I should trust you like everybody says I should, or if I shouldn't. But I'm going with my instincts! And it's telling me to trust you, so I will." Feldspar chuckles quietly, smirking at the new member of his party.

"You're already my favorite out of everyone so far."

**Author's Note:**

> Tweek is a bit out of character, but that's only because I headcanon Tweek twitchy and all because of the coffee, and I don't think he really drinks coffee in this story.  
> And it's also probably because he's trained to be tough in and out of battle, so he can't show his anxiety and stuff.  
> Also, a small note! Craig/Feldspar says that Tweek is already his favorite out of everyone he's met so far because Tweek understands instincts and the trust system, and he shouldn't play follow-the-leader.  
> Anyways, have a great day, and don't be afraid to comment about anything, whether it'd be critiques or not! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> See you all later!


End file.
